Nayuta (female)
(deleted) |gender = Female |official_illustrator = ria |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = なゆた |officialromajiname = nayuta |othernameinfo = |aka = 葉月なの (hazuki nano, former doujin name) ななくさなゆ (nanakusanayu, former name) |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2007-present |NNDuserpageID = 1279558 |mylistID1 = 35828253 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} |3XTY2CkDtpc}} nayuta (なゆた), also formerly known under the names Hazuki Nano (葉月なの) and Nanakusanayu (ななくさなゆ) is a female who started in mid 2007 and is part of the older generation of utaite and is one of the few who still uploads to this day, although in a rather irregular pace. She became immensely popular with her first cover "you" , which currently has over 1.27 million views, however her most popular cover up to date is her "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" with over 3.16 million views as of September 2013. Her voice can be described as angelic, sweet, cute, and even borderline , yet it is quite solid and can be strong. She mainly sings in the upper registers and does with much ease. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Lantis Kumikyoku (Released on March 05, 2008) # (Released on May 25, 2008) # Bring up・・・LOVE (Released on August 13, 2008) # (Released on August 16, 2008) # Anime☆Dance Online (Released on December 17, 2008) # (Released on December 29, 2008) # (Released on January 18, 2009) # Super Anime Remix 2 (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on January 28, 2009) # (Released on March 08, 2009) # (Released on April 26, 2009) # Super★Anime☆Remix Super・Best (Released on July 22, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on September 02, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on May 12, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # Anime Euro Best ~ Complete Edition ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on February 23, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on October 30, 2011) # SUPER ItaG BEAT (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # Nagashima Jien Otsu☆Yuichiro ~ Anison DJ de Ottsuotsu! ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 25, 2012) # Anison "Kamikyoku" Cover MIX!! (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on August 01, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.06.17) # "Sora no Mukou" (2007.07.02) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -reupload- (2007.07.28) # "Soothing BGM Medley" (2007.07.28) # "Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi) (2007.07.29) # "Hello (yours)" (2007.09.12) # "Tsukasa Dai Kazoku" (2007.10.08) # "Kumikyoku Rika to Hanyuu" (2007.11.12) # "melody..." feat. nayuta and ameko (2007.12.11) # "Yukikage" (Snow Shadow) (2007.12.16) # "Umaretekite Kurete Arigatou" (Higurashi no Naku koro ni song) (2008.03.29) # "Haruhi-ppoku ano Kyoku" (2008.05.09) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.05.16) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (2008.07.06) # "letter song" (2008.07.06) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.07.06) # "Lion" (Macross Frontier OP) feat. nayuta and A ane (2008.09.19) # "Unknown Girl" (2008.11.01) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" -Arrange ver.- feat. nayuta and N (2008.12.15) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (2009.02.14) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Parody) (2009.03.06) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.05.09) # "Ai Kotoba" (2010.03.16) # "magnet" feat. nayuta and Yumo (2010.04.13) (Taken down on NND) # "Tsuki Kuzu" (Month Scrap) (2010.08.27) # "Wanwan'o Nyannyan'o" (2010.08.31) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (2010.09.27) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2010.10.28) # "Brand New Day" (2011.12.03) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2012.01.09) # "celluloid" -2012.1 ver.- (2012.02.13) # "celluloid" -2012.2 ver.- (2012.02.13) # "celluloid" -2012.3 ver.- (2012.02.13) # "Life" (2013.02.10) # "Momoiro Usagi to Kagirinai Haru" (Original) (2013.04.28) # "family" (2013.04.28) # "Gunjou no Neko to Hajimari no Natsu" (Original) (2013.06.28) # "Sayaka" (2013.07.26) # "Hekikuu" (Azure Sky) (2013.08.22) # "Irony" (2013.09.27) # "Hajimari no Hi" (Original) (2013.10.20) # "Mata Ashita" (2013.11.02) # "Okaerinasai no Uta" (2014.02.14) # "Ai KotobaⅡ" (2014.03.22) # "Mousou Zei" (2014.04.10) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She only recently started putting her name, "nayuta," into the song title. * On February 13, 2012, she did three different versions of the song "celluloid". External Links * Website * Twitter